The present invention relates to a process for the separation of melts, according to the nozzle drawing process, in which flows of melt which, under the effect of gravity and additional pressure forces, flow out of melt outflow openings which are arranged at the lower end of a melting pot containing the melt, are separated, and optionally drawn out on passing through drawing nozzles, under the effect of gases which flow at a high velocity in a substantially parallel direction to the flows of melt, and are cooled below the temperature of solidification. A process of this type was suggested, as early as 1922, for the production of mineral wool in DE-PS No. 429,554.
A separation apparatus has now been described in EP Offenlegungsschrift No. 38,989, in which the flow of melt is split into a large number of individual fibers under the effect of as powerful a pressure gradient as is possible in the inlet of the drawing nozzle.